1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight. More specifically, the present invention relates to an illuminating device that may be removeably affixed to a user's wrist, allowing the performance of tasks with a hands-free light source.
Lighting equipment may be required for the performance of certain tasks. Mechanics, for example, may need flashlights or drop lights to view the intricate systems within a vehicle cavity that would otherwise be difficult or impossible to see. However, extra lighting aids can be cumbersome and difficult to use while trying to work. Additionally, individuals who run or walk outside for exercise may like to bring water, music device or similar handheld article with them on their excursions, requiring the use of both hands. If they are outside when night falls, however, they must have lights handy to ensure that they can be seen and be avoided by motorists, as well as visualize the path in front of them as they walk or run. Carrying a flashlight and other devices may take up one or more hands, requiring users to choose between carrying lights and other devices they may require. Similarly, those that walk their dogs at night would benefit from having both hands free to carry a leash and another handheld device.
The present invention addresses the need to free a user's hands while performing activities in low light situations by providing a wrist affixing, hands-free lighting solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents have previously issued that disclose hands-free lighting devices that address similar issues. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks and fail to fulfill the needs addressed by the present invention.
Several patents have issued for devices directed to wrist illumination devices, each having a significant drawback. Barbour U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,832 is directed to an illuminating device designed to distribute light in a working area without requiring the user to employ a flashlight. Primarily, the Barbour invention consists of a wrist strap of foam plastic, having a self-contained and replaceable battery, held in place by hook and loop fasteners. It further includes a plurality of spaced bulbs to provide light for the user to work by while leaving the user's hands free of objects. Additionally, Barbour U.S. Design Pat. No. D596,325 is directed to an ornamental design for a wrist light. The Barbour inventions define a wrist light with only a limited number of lights; specifically only four lights are claimed. In many situations, such limited illumination will not be sufficient or may be blocked by the wrist of the user. The present invention addresses this need by providing lighting around the entire circumference of the wrist, in addition to offering an improved and less cumbersome design.
Several issued patents describe inventions with only a single light source. Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,631 is directed to a wrist-mounted flashlight having a sliding lens. The lens has a white light section and a red light section. The case of the flashlight contains batteries and electrical contacts. The bulb in mounted at an inclination relative to the wrist-contacting surface of the case. The bulb extends into a space between the batteries.
Similarly, Jewell U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,971 is directed to a wrist mounted light source including a generally cylindrical central housing. The device has an upper surface having an opening centrally located therein and a lower surface having an opening therein. A surrounding sidewall has a first opening and a second opening therein. A battery is secured within the central housing as well as an upper light. The upper light electrically couples to the battery. A side light is secured within the central housing inwardly of the first opening in the surrounding sidewall thereof and is electrically coupled with the battery. A power switch is secured within the second opening of the surrounding sidewall of the central housing. The power is electrically coupled to the battery, the top light and the side light.
Additionally, Yu U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,619 is directed to a flashlight assembly that is mountable onto a user's wrist to provide a light source which is pivotable in two planes of motion. The assembly includes a housing that is pivotably mounted on a wristband. The housing includes a light source that is pivotably mounted thereto.
The Fuller, Jewell and Yu inventions consist essentially of a single light source attached to the wrist, and as such will provide only limited illumination. Additionally, if the wrist flexes in a certain manner, the wrist blocks the light entirely. The present invention addresses this by mounting lights around the entire circumference of the wrist to provide sufficient illumination in all instances.
Other inventions are directed to remedying issues only tangentially related to those addressed by the present invention. Ask U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,953 is directed to a safety light band that maximizes the visibility of a pedestrian wearing the band in poorly lit or unlighted conditions. The band is formed as a flexible strap having fastening means for wearing the band on the person, and luminous means comprising an interactive combination of electric lamps and reflective surfaces. The Ask invention is designed to address the issue of personal visibility at night. While the present invention may be used in a manner that provides additional visibility, the primary issue addressed is providing illumination for work being performed.
Similarly, Rhine U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,652 is directed to an analog watch for training children to read the current time having a flashlight installed in the watchcase. The flashlight power supply is connected to the light emitting flashlight bulb through an electrical circuit that automatically turns the flashlight off after a time delay to preserve battery power. The watch time indicating face has numbers and dots to represent hours, and numbers and dots that represent minutes. The Rhine invention is directed away from the issues of the present invention, and specifically addresses the issue of teaching children to read a wristwatch.
Finally, other publications are directed to illumination only in a decorative sense. Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,982 is directed to a strap-like item of wearing apparel having studs capable of illumination. A light-emitting diode (LED) is disposed within each stud. The LED's are activated by means of a circuit. The Lynch invention, while serving as a trendy accessory, does not address the issue of providing illumination sufficient to allow the user to perform manual tasks with their hands. The present invention is designed to address this need.
While some patents have issued regarding wrist lighting devices, there is no device in the prior art that suitably addresses the need for a lightweight, directed, and wrist-worn light. The prior art inventions offer single or limited lighting and do not provide light around the total circumference of the practitioner's wrist. The present invention addresses a need in the art, and subsequently it is clear that it provides a new structure that fulfills these needs.